Life, Love and abuse
by Kezay
Summary: *Hiyas!This is a joint fic wrote by me Kezay and Kane x Lita4eva * Trish can't help but have more than a crush on a certain blonde. This is the story about how she deals with her life, love life, and constend abuse.
1. Harsh words

Hi I'm new here so don't be too hard on me yet lol. I don't own any of these characters they all own themselves.  
  
A tall blonde Canadian girl sat quietly in the women's locker room quite content with just colouring her nails. She had chosen the colour to perfectly match her ensemble. Although she loved to look her best for her fans, she couldn't help but put that extra bit of effort in for tonight's special tag team match with Chris Jericho. She had always felt that he was the one for her and he would melt her heart. Sure, Trish knows she could have her pick of the men, but the men she picked didn't like her in that way. Thinking about all her ruined relationships, Trish screwed the top tightly onto the bottle of bright pink nail polish and walked over to her Puma sports bag, where she pulled out the pair of glittery trainers that she would wear to wrestle Jeff Hardy and Jazz in tonight's match.  
  
As Trish was tying her laces, the slamming of the door startled her. She looked up only to get a slight shock as she locked gazes with the Lion Tamer's bright blue eyes. Even with the chill that was trapped in the room with them from the cold plain walls, she suddenly felt a rush of warmth. 'Hey Trash Slutus' said Jericho. 'If you lose this match for me tonight Junior, that won't be all you'll be losing. I'll take away your pride as well.'  
  
'Oh yeah? Well if anyone's going to lose this match for us it's going to be you, Mr Look at me I'm so fantastic ego maniac!'  
  
'Yeah well I am so fantastic. I'm King of the World!'  
  
'Is that all you've come here to do? Put me down and brag about yourself? Because if it is, you're done here so shut the door on your way out.'  
  
Trish and Jericho glared at each other before he left the room. Trish never thought that Jericho could be so malicious and went to her best friend Kane for advice on her screwed up love life. When she eventually reached Kane's locker room, she knocked on the door and entered.  
  
'Hey Kane!'  
  
'Oh hey Trish'  
  
'I've got a problem I thought maybe you could help me with.'  
  
'Sure. It's not Jericho again is it?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Oh go on then spill it'  
  
'Well you know that tag match I've got with him tonight, well he just came in my locker room as I was preparing and threatened me about losing it for him.'  
  
'I'll see what I can do Trish.' 


	2. Jealousy?

Kane left his locker room in search for Y2J. He knows that they haven't got along in the past, but he has to find out what's going on in Y2J's head. Anyway it's for Trish and he would do anything for Trish. As he approached Jericho's locker room, the door suddenly opened and the raw announcer walked out. Terri and Kane stared into each other's eyes for a moment as they moved in closer for a kiss. Kane knew he had always liked Terri, and this kiss put his emotions into turmoil. They pulled away and they grinned at each other before Terri walked off down the corridor, looking back at Kane, smiling as she went. Kane turned and knocked at Chris Jericho's locker room door he never waited for a replay he just entered.  
  
'Kane? What do you want?'  
  
'I'm here about Trish. What you said to her tonight was totally out of order. She really likes you and she was really upset when you yelled at her and put her down like that.'  
  
'She likes me?'  
  
' Yeah, god knows why. No offence but you haven't ever really been Mr. Nice to her have you? Just do her a favour huh? Talk to her. That's all she wants. Or at least apologise"  
  
'Erm.yeah could you tell her I'll see her in a few minutes?'  
  
'Yeah I will, but you'd better go and see her.'  
  
'I will, I will'  
  
Jericho watched Kane leave and thought about what he had said. He regretted saying those things to Trish now that he knows she likes him. Maybe if he did go and apologised to her, they could become friends and maybe even something more. Jericho thought he liked Trish, but he never really had anyone in the WWE who he could talk to about his feelings. Jericho went to find Trish. He found her at the coffee machine trying to get a cup of tea.  
  
'Erm Trish.I don't think you'll get a cup of tea from there.'  
  
Trish laughed sheepishly, embarrassed at her attempts.  
  
'Trish I'm really sorry about what I said to you earlier. It was bang out. You're not trash or a slut.  
  
Trish giggled.  
  
'I'm glad somebody thinks that. Most people would agree with your first comments!  
  
'I've gotta get ready for our match tonight so I'll see you out in the ring, OK?'  
  
'Yeah, sure. So you won't go psycho with me if we do lose then?'  
  
'No because we won't lose.'  
  
Jericho winked at her and Trish smiled back.  
  
'Your locker room's near mine isn't it Trish?'  
  
'Yeah it is.'  
  
'Well do you want to walk back with me then?'  
  
'What a gentleman, okay"  
  
As Trish and Jericho were walking down the corridor, Jericho caught a glimpse of Kane and Terri kissing outside Kane's locker room. He whispered to Trish and they both stared in disbelief. Trish had a twinge of jealousy running through her body. Jericho looked at his watch and realised the time.  
  
'Hey come on Trish we need to get out there for our match in 2 minutes!' Trish snapped her eyes away from the pair kissing quite passionately in the corridor. She averted her eyes from looking at Jericho too. She had no idea why but for some reason she did feel jealous of Terri. Was it because Terri was lip locking with her best friend? Or the fact that Kane has got a girlfriend? She shook her head to erase the thoughts. Why should she be bothered about the fact he has a lass? It's his life, and after all Kane deserves a nice girl. But is Terri nice? Is Terri going to ruin his life, destroy his world just like Tori? Trish couldn't help but feel anger rise up inside her; she clenched her fist till her knuckles went white in fury. Chris looked at Trish and amusement bellowed in his face. He smiled a lop sided smile and decided to wrap his arm round her waist. 'Angry because your best friend has someone else? And you don't have anyone?'  
  
'What?' She looked at him from the corners of her eyes.  
  
'Don't worry Trish.' He kissed her gently on the forehead. You will get the man you want sooner rather than later.'  
  
Trish's eyes widened as they approached the curtains leading to the fan packed ring arena, the crowd waiting patiently for Trish. A heel and a face. Jericho and Trish, a heel and a face, Jazz and Jeff. Who ever would the crowd chose? Trish knew if she were in their position she knew which team she'd be rooting for. The rock' and Rolla of ayatollah 's. 


	3. The Match and Aftermath

Hiya everyone I hope you have enjoyed it so far plenty more to come! R and R please! A joint fiction wrote by myself, Kezay and Kane x Lita4eva! Kane x Lita 4eva: Yeah go us! Enjoy! I've written this chapter seen as though Kezay's not here. (0_o) But the rest is a joint effort!  
  
Stratusfaction blared over the arena, Trish felt the adrenaline pump through her veins she quickly looked behind and saw Kane smiling. He gave her thumbs up; she returned the gesture and smile then hurried through the curtains. She stomped out and raised her glitter silver cowboy hat in the air. Male audience members wolf whistled at the ring attire that was clinging to her skin, blue hot pants and a blue crop top with a zip in- between her breast obviously caught their attention. Her long black Stratusfaction coat blew behind her as she ran to Jazz who had jumped out of the ring to attack her.  
  
Jazz and Trish were both after the number one contender spot for the women's championship, which was currently held by Jacqueline. Trish knew in the back Kane would be watching her as she threw some hard right elbow shots to Jazz's face. Or was he? What happens if he was to busy making out with Terri to even pay attention to her. That's it! Trish is going to lose Kane's friendship which she treasure's dearly to her heart because of Terri Runnels! She stopped dead after Jazz fell to the floor, the countdown had already finished and Jericho was running to the ring to attack his rival Jeff Hardy. Jericho stumbled to his feet after Jeff had pulled a neck breaker off on him. He glanced over at a shell shocked Trish who kind of stood un moving while Jazz got back up. (Why isn't she attacking her!?) Jericho shook his head and continued to beat Jeff to a pulp. He played possum on the floor and heard Jeff feebly yell  
  
"Swanton!" Jericho smirked; he raised his knees as Jeff connected with them. He jumped up and pulled the lion Sault off perfectly. He covered Jeff and the match was over as quickly as it had started. He pulled him self up using the ropes but he hadn't noticed Jazz brutally smashing the steel steps off Trish's head. He knew that it wasn't in the script and Jazz was probably trying to make the end of the match look scripted seen as though Jeff was suppose to kick out. So Jericho decided that it was a good idea and clambered out the ring to get a chair so he could hit Jazz smack bam on the head. He walked over but to his dismay it was a sight he didn't want to see. Blood. Trish was bleeding, obviously it wasn't fake, or scripted, and she must really of cracked a cut into Trish's head! Jericho ran over and hit Jazz with the chair at an even greater force than he had planned. He dropped the chair and scoped up Trish in his strong, tanned arms. He struggled to get to the back, he silently cursed as he looked frantically for some Emt's. He kicked a door open.  
  
"You! Are you an Emt?" Jericho panted as he tried to catch his short, raspy breaths. The man with a tag named 'Jon' Ran over and took Trish off him  
  
"Yes I am. What happened?" He placed Trish down onto the long, thin stretcher like bed and calmly walked over to the cooler.  
  
"Just a pretty bad cut that wasn't meant to happen. Knocked her clean out, I'm worried it might be serious... you know like a concussion"  
  
Jericho folded his arms as Jon cleaned the cut with some antiseptics and then dried it. He placed the ice bag on her forehead. "Excuse me Chris would you hold this while I grab the stitching kit." Jericho un-folded his arms and held the bag in place. He stroked her hair, as she lay there unaware of what was going on. His eyes wandered her body, the glistening beads of water splashed on her neck that were now dripping from the ice pack were sliding down onto her top. He followed one; it went straight down in a line onto her breasts he gasped as he saw that the zip on her top was almost fully open, reviling both breasts. He gingerly took the zip in his hand, shaking he pulled it back up as Jon arrived back with the kit.  
  
"Thanks. She'll be fine, she won't need hospital treatment and no there isn't a concussion, if there were she wouldn't be unconscious she'd be awake feeling delusional, sick and dizzy. Once this is stitched you can take her to the girls locker room if you would"  
  
"Yeah I will"  
  
He shut the door behind him, he carried her slowly to a place were he knew she'd be safer, and out of her way. (I'm sorry Trish, sorry I never paid attention to you during that match, and I wonder how long she was hammering into your skull for.. God I'm sorry) He shook his blonde locks from side to side as he stopped outside the door.  
  
Terri pulled at the belts on Kane's outfit; the two of them couldn't help but laugh in the middle of kissing. They laughed in each other's mouths still trying to get each other out of clothes. A knock at the door interrupted them, Terri frowned but smiled when she felt Kane un-clipping her bra.  
  
"Should I? Or do you want me to continue here..."  
  
"Kane, I think you know what I want you to do"  
  
"Okay" He started to get up but Terri opened her mouth in and grabbed his wrist, she yanked and he fell on top of her.  
  
"You stay here like this on top of me, moving around"  
  
"Maybe I don't wanna"  
  
"Kane!"  
  
"Alright, Alright I was only pulling ya leg anyway." She grabbed the back of his head and placed their mouths together. Terri slid her tongue into his mouth and groaned as he touched her in her intimate place. While Jericho had left an unconscious Trish outside his door. Hoping Kane would answer not knowing he was entertaining Terri. 


End file.
